


【瑞路】幼崽

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [7]
Category: Nightcrawler (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 點文：車震
Relationships: Louis Bloom/Rick
Series: JG, Oh JG [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 3





	【瑞路】幼崽

「你不是決定數字的人。不管今天的報酬是多少，我要跟你五五分。」  
你面無表情地盯著副駕駛座上試圖向你討價還價的男孩，他的眼神太過閃閃發光，就像僅僅能反咬你一口就足以令他沾沾自喜一樣。只可惜那嘴裡的牙太過稚嫩，你甚至覺得能夠摸到那粉紅色的牙床。軟軟嫩嫩、帶點溫熱，像被切割開來的內臟。  
你忍不住笑了出來，這實在是蠢到讓你繃不住臉。  
「……有什麼好笑的？」  
沒點自覺嗎？真的？不說剛才，光是你現在口氣裡的驚慌窘迫就把這一切變得更加可笑。  
你在心底對男孩投以嘲弄，數著秒，掐在男孩忍耐力的臨界值才終於開口。

「錢？瑞克，你以為我不知道你真正想要的是什麼嗎？」

你伸手按向男孩的股間，毫不意外的聽見了對方吞嚥的聲音與壓抑的抽氣。  
好懂清晰得彷彿某種喜劇。

【幼崽】

－－但現在是在工作，我們有壞人要追。我只能先給你訂金。  
這麼說著的路易斯又回到了那個最標準的表情，大眼直勾勾盯著前面、嘴角微微勾起的笑意似真似假。就好像剛才好整以暇的誘惑神情只是一場夢而已。  
瑞克下意識摩娑自己的嘴唇，那裡被親吻得又熱又腫大概是唯一能夠稱上是現實的部份。不，嘴唇上的麻痛感也可能是我自己咬的？畢竟這實在是太過不可思議。  
左邊傳來路易斯忍俊不住的哼聲，瑞克轉過頭去，這次倒是可以清楚看見路易斯嘴角的確實是個微笑－－雖然他還是說不準那笑是帶有好意、還是是種發自內心的嘲諷。路易斯只給了瑞克一個警告的眼神，瑞克卻不由自主直盯著他的嘴唇，直到那裡微微張開露出尖尖的虎牙，紅色的舌頭舔過下唇－－  
「守夜不需要兩個人，我建議你先睡。」  
我可不需要因為睡眠不足而無法在必要時起到功用的員工。  
瑞克猛然回神，路易斯的聲音很冷，透漏過多威脅的口吻。解讀不出笑容的涵義，但瑞克對解讀路易斯的言下之意倒還有一點點信心。他趕緊戴上連衣的帽子閉目假寐。

最好是睡得著，他嘴邊甚至還有路易斯的味道。他根本不知道自己怎麼還能這樣跟路易斯共乘在這個小得要命的車子裡，天知道他有多想衝出去跑兩圈，也許可以消除一些尷尬。  
不，也許跑兩圈還不夠。再沒有比跟手把手指導自己入門的上司進行往後想在職場上平起平坐的交涉時，被直接戳穿本質只是個精蟲衝腦的小屁孩這件事還要讓人尷尬的了。至少對瑞克而言。  
罪魁禍首路易斯倒是什麼變化都沒有。這讓瑞克更不是滋味，但是不可否認在他心上的某個地方，確實想著：果然如此。  
果然如此，這就是路易斯。縱使他從來表現出一副不能苟同路易斯做法的模樣，每晚明知不會受到搭理還是在副駕駛座上嘰哩呱啦抱怨連連，對人對己都完全沒有要招認的打算，但瑞克確實是仰望著路易斯的。  
否則他也不可能就這樣跟著路易斯瘋上個把月。是路易斯把他從為找工作而奔走的窮困日常中挖掘出來，是他一步一步指引自己如何在犯罪與正義之間遊走，短短的日子裡路易斯解構了他的過往並給了他新的方向，他只能如同惡鬼般吞噬他願意給自己的任何影響－－姑且不論是好的影響還是壞的影響。

應該要早點用這招的，搞不好還可以少聽很多廢話。  
總是在各種好時機壞時機都試圖說些什麼打破靜謐的瑞克此刻異常沉默，享受難得的清靜路易斯也沒打算予以理會。他盯著房屋監視的眼神不轉，一心二用的腦袋倒是轉得飛快。不，聽瑞克講那些廢話有時候也還滿有樂趣的，尤其是對於超速的大呼小叫簡直蠢到可以當單口相聲。  
瑞克是隻教養很不好的狗，路易斯從一開始就知道。也許他還以為自己是狼，隨時可以放肆的咬開別人的喉嚨－－如此天真如此無知，對於自己最大的弱點早已被看透這件事渾然未覺。  
不然他以為自己憑什麼能得到對所有狀況判斷的詳細說明？憑什麼以為路易斯會真的把自己的軟肋交到他的手裡？要知道，瑞克可不是什麼聰明伶俐、遵從指令的乖巧員工。

連利益與權勢都能玩弄於股掌，對路易斯而言，「感情」反而是操弄起來最得心應手的東西。一開始刻意使用的暱稱、對於站街的強烈反應、不斷抱怨低薪卻又一日不落的參與、工作中試探著想要拉近關係的話題，還有那太過明顯、身為雄性想展現強勢與對等的姿態，讀懂瑞克企圖心的源頭實在是太沒有技術性，路易斯甚至都提不起興趣利用－－而瑞克還以為可以用「為了錢」來糊弄過去。要不是知道他愚蠢到有很大可能玉石俱焚，路易斯其實都沒什麼意願主動拉緊牽繩。  
順著意稱呼他為「瑞克」可能是路易斯給他的第一個甜頭。事實上他只是帶著好奇心旁觀著，從一開始就把牽繩交到他手中的瑞克，到底要到什麼時候才會認清從根本來說，吊死他的正是他自己。

「嘿，醒醒，他們要離開了。」

「你看到他了。」  
瑞克的聲音有點憤怒、非常委屈，在安靜的車裡意外的響。  
「嗯，對。」  
而路易斯只是漫不在乎的寄出剛編輯好的影像，闔上電腦結束這天的工作。  
「你瘋了。」  
「我給了你防彈衣。」  
「你瘋了！你根本不知道他會打哪裡！我差點就死了啊！你腦子有問題吧！這什麼爛工作我根本幹不下－－」「所以你到底要不要收尾款？」  
瑞克近乎尖叫的聲音被悠悠的話語打斷，路易斯的語氣又輕又柔，沒有半點緊張感。半晌沒收到瑞克的回覆，他還側過頭，一副對著哭鬧幼童煩躁又得要耐著性子安撫的討人厭表情－－瑞克氣結的想繼續發難，衝腦的血流卻像是找到更該去的地方，比身體的主人更早聽懂路易斯的尾款代指著什麼。  
長長的睫毛慵懶的在眼上劃下陰影，暈黃的路燈從車窗外照進來、使得那雙總無神的透著藍色的眸子被染成更加詭譎的墨綠。路易斯的嘴角歪出一個挑釁的笑，微微露出的白牙看上去邪惡又魅惑，他將聲音更加刻意的放緩－－  
「你到底，要不要收尾款？」

最討厭的地方就是路易斯完全了解，哪種表情能帶起他的哪種情緒。  
瑞克發現自己所有的恐懼與憤怒，都變成了滿腔情慾。

稍微放倒椅背之後的車內倒意外的寬敞，至少是可以讓一個人騎在另一個人身上的程度。在這種情況下，是可以讓路易斯跨坐在瑞克大腿上、還不會撞到車頂的高度。  
也許這種說法不太正確。路易斯痀僂著身體，總一絲不苟的瀏海落下幾綹，在他的臉上留下更多陰影卻遮掩不住那雙不透情緒卻無比滲人的大眼睛。瑞克背脊發涼口中卻覺乾渴，他常常見到的路易斯總是在哄騙人，帶著討巧的柔軟假象，而原來被他作為獵物緊盯時是這種感覺嗎？  
明明是獲得褒獎卻像是窮途末路，連瑞克自己都沒有意識到他的手指正在顫抖，抽搐著不敢向前觸碰。而就像知曉瑞克內心的糾結一般，路易斯咧開嘴笑了，他削瘦的臉頰綻開笑紋，一道一道沒入陰影之中。

解開扣子的動作緩慢得惱人。跨坐在瑞克腿上的路易斯瞇起眼睛，手指摩娑對方跨間鼓起的布料，用磨人的速度解開拉鍊。  
不管臉上裝得多麼無所謂，身體的自然反應卻不是他能控制的。或許是因為工作的腎上腺素還有殘餘、或許是因為在車內的這個狀況、又或許只是因為路易斯玻璃般的眼睛給了瑞克一種映照在裡面的錯覺，瑞克被解放的勃起高高翹著，他對自己的下半身非常失望。

「准你摸。」  
跟他敞開襯衫一頭亂髮的狼狽模樣相反，路易斯的姿態非常高，高到近乎睥睨。這一般來說是會讓瑞克想朝他臉上一拳過去的，但此時的瑞克只是迫不及待的將手貼上路易斯裸露的側腹，像是終於從忍耐訓練中被解放的幼犬。那裡覆著薄薄的一層肌肉，但在按壓之下還是可以摸到一節節的肋骨。瑞克舔舔下唇愛不釋手，卻未曾想過獲得首肯的自己為什麼不敢大膽觸碰更多的地方－－那種克制幾乎寫在他的基因裡令他深信不疑。  
破開塑膠的聲音引起瑞克的注意，他抬起眼神，被路易斯咬著半個保險套外包裝、還有少許潤滑液從下巴往下滴的姿態嚇得不輕－－雖然真正嚇到他的大概是他自己，他以為他不能再更興奮了。  
無視那道目光，路易斯慢條斯理的把手上的保險套沿著瑞克的陰莖套了下去。混合著潤滑油與前液的黏膩，他半是嫌棄的朝瑞克的夾克抹了抹手，擦掉過多的液體後再次握住那顯得更加有精神的勃起，好笑的感覺到瑞克握在他腰間的雙手猛然施力。  
竟然還閉上了眼睛，哪來的清純處女？路易斯想笑、又覺得好像應該要同情，同情瑞克竟然能夠表現得那麼天真、那麼毫無算計。

修長的雙手指節清晰，握在柱身上下套弄時會有種微妙的凹凸感，按壓馬眼周圍的力道忽重忽輕毫無規律，用最簡單粗暴的方式往高潮的康莊大道直奔而去。這甚至都不能說是愛撫，只是最純粹的刺激。  
「呼吸。」  
收到指令的大腦迅速反應，瑞克大口喘息，無意識的憋氣使他的雙眼迷離，只有路易斯燦然的笑容兀自清晰－－那就是他失神前最後一秒的光景。

不要弄髒車子。  
分手前路易斯的叮嚀口氣很是冷淡，一邊還在用濕紙巾擦手。回想起來甚至覺得那種神經質有點可愛的瑞克走在回家路上，腦袋還是暈乎乎的。夾克的口袋裡塞著被打了個結的保險套，他暫時不想去想要怎麼處理。  
幾天之後他可能才會驚覺，自己是付出了兩萬五千美元－－或是一萬美元的代價只換到一個吻與一個手活，簡直是在他貧窮人生中最大的一筆花費，往後不知道還花不花得起。  
但至少現在他很滿意。

而無知的犬科幼崽究竟會長成像他這樣、自我而狡詐的土狼，還是最終成為願意粉身碎骨、只忠於他的獵犬呢？  
路易斯看著瑞克的身影搖搖晃晃的消失在轉角，瞇著眼睛大大笑開。瑞克是他的第一個下屬，他對他還是有一點感情的－－第一個玩具，難免特別上心。  
所以他才這麼期待未來的發展。路易斯肆無忌憚露出森白的牙，那是打從心底被逗樂的表情。

不管長成哪個都沒關係，不乖就咬死而已。

END


End file.
